


Szafa

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝bo bill utknął w szafie, a rodzice dippera naprawdę mało rozumieli.❞





	Szafa

Bill siedział w szafie. Nie, nie była to żadna dziwna przenośnia. On naprawdę w niej tkwił i już dusił się od futer przylegających ciasno do jego, obolałego od niewygodnej pozycji, ciała, a do tej paskudnej sytuacji doprowadził, oczywiście, nie kto inny, jak Dipper Pines.

 

Oto pewnego jesiennego dnia Bill obudził się w ich domu, w niesamowicie dobrym humorze i z myślą, że ma ochotę na gofry, a potem spojrzał na Dippera. Dipper spojrzał na niego i, cóż, Bill już wiedział, że ich życie jest zbyt proste, więc nadszedł czas na skomplikowanie go (bo przecież te dwie apokalipsy z zeszłego tygodnia, najazd kosmitów, zombie na strychu i ogromny, gadający, kot zajmujący ich łazienkę oraz Mabel zabierająca ich piąty dzień z rzędu na karaoke to za mało). Ale Bill jeszcze milczał, licząc na jakiś cud albo chociaż na nagłą niewidzialność po zamknięciu oczu. Niestety po pewnym czasie zaczęło mu brakować powietrza (być może z nerwów przestał oddychać i być może jego ludzkie ciało nie dawało sobie z tym rady), a wzrok Dippera powoli wypalał mu dziurę w czole, więc musiał się odezwać.

 

— Więc, Dipper? Co chcesz dzisiaj robić?

 

D i p p e r — to wciąż brzmiało mu dziwnie, niewłaściwie, ale przy obecnej relacji wolał nie nadużywać Sosenki, bo ta zaś brzmiała zbyt prześmiewczo, jakby Bill z niego kpił. A imię? Imię już było przegięte w drugą stronę; za poważne na taki zwykły poranek z wizją kolejnej apokalipsy.

 

— Wiesz — zaczął Dipper najsłodszym głosem, jaki tylko potrafił z siebie wydobyć — pomyślałem sobie, że znamy się już dość długo, skopałem ci tyłek przynajmniej dziesięć razy, a ty zdążyłeś wypalić we mnie dziurę, ukraść mi ciało i kilka razy prawie zabić, więc... no wiesz...

 

Bill przechylił głowę.

 

— Chcesz mi się oświadczyć?

 

— Co? Nie! Oczywiście, że nie. Jezu. Po prostu... pomyślałem sobie, że fajnie byłoby gdyby... no wiesz. — Zacisnął dłonie na kołdrze. — Ktoś poza Mabel i moimi wujkami powinien się w końcu o tym dowiedzieć.

 

— W sensie Wendy?

 

— Zgaduj dalej.

 

— Pacyfika?

 

— Nie.

 

— Soos?

 

Dipper zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony.

 

— Nie.

 

— Ach! — Bill klasnął dłonie. — Chodzi ci o McGucketa, czyż nie? W porządku! Możemy mu powiedzieć, chociaż obawiam się, że zapomni po godzinie... albo padnie na zawał. Chyba powinniśmy na wszelki wypadek poinformować go o tym przed szpitalem. Albo od razu na cmentarzu, będzie mniej roboty.

 

— Bill! — Dipper cisnął poduszkę w twarz demona, a ten zasłonił się rękami wydając z siebie ni to syk, ni to pisk, ni to wycie zarzynanej łyżką orki. — Chodzi mi o moich rodziców — powiedział po chwili i jego twarz pokryły rumieńce (a to nie zdarzało się zbyt często, więc demon na moment zaniemówił i być może prawie się udusił śliną). — Chcę im powiedzieć, że umawiam się z demonem. Z tobą.

 

Pierwotny plan był prosty (nawet nie trzeba było wyjaśniać im istnienia demonów. O tym wiedzieli od dwóch lat) — zakładał, że Bill opuści ich dom i pozwoli Dipperowi na spokojnie porozmawiać z rodzicami. A potem zjawiła się Mabel. Dipper opowiedział jej o planie. Mabel spojrzała na Billa. Bill spojrzał na Mabel. Zaczęli się kłócić, bo oto Mabel Pines doszła do wniosku, że Dippera nie wolno zostawiać w takiej sytuacji samego (nawet jeśli jej brat naprawdę chciał tego i chętnie pozbyłby się demona) z rodzicami. I tak kłócili się aż do momentu, w którym zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, a Dipper ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że jest już dwunasta (tak, oczywiście z samego rana zadzwonił do rodziców i umówił się z nimi). Poszedł otworzyć im drzwi, a Bill po pięciu sekundowym namyśli doszedł do wniosku, że jest tylko jedno, logiczne wyjście z tej sytuacji — zaszyć się w szafie i czekać aż Dipper sam wszystko załatwi. Tylko tak jakoś wyszło, że niechcący (bo przecież wcale się nie bał, że ona wypapla jego położenie i skompromituje go przed jej rodzicami) pociągnął za sobą Mabel. Oczywiście musiał z nią stoczyć zaciekły bój o wygodną pozycję i odrobinę ciszy (i to wcale nie tak, że za jej zamilknięcie, musiał zapłacić wieszakiem wbijającym się w żebro i futrami ściskającymi go z każdej strony. To też wcale nie tak, że on nie miał pojęcia skąd oni mają te cholerne futra).

 

— Twój łokieć wbija się w moje cycki — oświadczyła Mabel, przerywając ich idealną ciszę i wyrywając Billa z rozmyśleń. — Poza tym tu śmierdzi zwłokami. Trzymaliście je tu kiedyś?

 

— Obawiam się, że to te futra — wyszeptał Bill i pociągnął dłoń bardziej w swoją stronę. Tym samym, żeby nie walnąć nią w nic, musiał przesunąć się aż do ścianki szafy i przylgnąć do niej.

 

— Ta, tak też może być. — Mabel zmarszczyła brwi. — Aczkolwiek dalej sądzę, że to bardziej smród jak ❝zabiliśmy kogoś i trzymaliśmy w szafie❞, niż ❝te futra wydzielają naprawdę paskudną woń, bo gdyż iż ponieważ tak❞. Poza tym-

 

Dłoń Billa zakryła jej usta. Mabel go ugryzła. Coś na zewnątrz przeszło koło nich.

 

— Więc? Co się stało, synu? — Ojciec bliźniaków oparł się o drzwi szafy. Bill wyczuł, że ich matka siedzi gdzieś na kanapie. Dipper krążył wokół drzwi do kuchni. Mabel wypluła dłoń i zamilkła, zaciekawiona. — Kiedy dzwoniłeś brzmiałeś naprawdę histerycznie, jakby co najmniej ktoś chciał się zabić.

 

— Och nie. — Dipper machnął ręką. — To nic aż tak strasznego. Po prostu... jest coś, co muszę wam powiedzieć. Chodzi o Billa.

 

Wspomniany Bill z sykiem wpuścił powietrze. Zdecydowanie wolałby przeżyć kolejne spotkanie z kosmitami. Nawet jeśli ci ostatnio ukradli jego cylinder.

 

— Och! Bill! Nasz cudowny Bill! Wszystko z nim w porządku? — Matka Dippera i Mabel klasnęła w dłonie.

 

— T-tak. Jasne. Nic mu nie jest. Po prostu... chodzi o to, że... no wiecie...

 

— To dobrze — paplała kobieta. — On jest taki kochany, nie chciałabym żeby stała mu się jakaś krzywda. Swoją drogą, czy wiesz może, czy jest kimś zainteresowany?

 

— Ja... właśnie o tym chciałem porozmawiać.

 

Bill użył trochę swojej mocy, by móc ujrzeć twarz kobiety — oczy, które otwierały się coraz szerzej i dłonie, które składały się, jak do modlitwy.

 

— Och mój boże! Wiedziałam! Od początku wiedziałam! To cudownie!

 

To zbyt łatwe — zdążył przechwycić myśl Dippera.

 

— Więc? Jak długo on i Mabel się spotykają?

 

Coś huknęło. Dipper zleciał ze stołka, na którym dopiero, co usiadł.

 

Mabel spojrzała na Billa. Bill spojrzał na Mabel. Oboje zrobili miny, jakby mieli się porzygać.

 

— Co? Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie o Mabel chodzi. — Dipper podniósł się.

 

— Och. Czyżby Pacyfika?

 

Mabel posłała mu jedno z tych spojrzeń w stylu ❝zabiłabym gdybyś spróbował❞, ewentualnie ❝rób se z moim bratem co tylko chcesz, ale od tej dziewczyny się odwal. Jest moja, cholerna amebo.❞. Bill skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej.

 

— Nie.

 

— Wendy?

 

— Nie, mamo. Nie chodzi o Wendy. Nie chodzi o żadną dziewczynę, jaką zna... O żadną dziewczynę. — Dipper westchnął ciężko.

 

— O nie! Nie wierzę w to! — Kobieta pobladła, jej głos wypełniał żal i wściekłość, a atmosfera w salonie stała się niezwykle napięta. Nawet Mabel zacisnęła dłonie na bluzie Billa i spojrzała na niego, jakby zaraz miała się popłakać. — Czy Bill został zoofilem?

 

Dipper znowu zleciał ze stołka. Bill musiał przycisnąć do siebie Mabel, bo ta niemalże dusiła się ze śmiechu.

 

— C-co?

 

— No, bo powiedziałeś, że nie spotyka się z żadną dziewczyną, więc... O mój boże, okłamałeś nas na początku? Dipper, czy on, nasz kochany Bill, wpadł w złe towarzystwo? A może już dużo dużo wcześniej? Czy on kogoś krzywdzi? Robi coś obrzydliwego? Mój boże, synu, mów mi, bo zaraz dostanę zawału z tych nerwów!

 

Mabel uderzyła głową o ścianę szafy. Dziwny charkot wydobył się z jej ust. Bill nie był pewien czy to ten moment, w którym powinien przerwać to wszystko i dzwonić po karetkę, czy jeszcze nie.

 

— Co to było? — Ojciec bliźniaków zmarszczył brwi.

 

— Och, to... to pewnie nasz kot.

 

— Ale wy nie macie kota.

 

— Oczywiście. Chodziło mi o psa. Jasne, że chodziło o psa. Przecież to nie tak, że ktoś tam siedzi. To tylko nasz kochany piesek. He he he. To o czym my....

 

— Dipper, ja i twoja mama, mamy wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak... Czy mógłbyś powiedzieć o co cho-

 

— No bo ja kocham Billa!

 

W salonie znów zapanowała cisza. Mabel wyginała się w coraz dziwniejszy sposób. Jej stopa walnęła Billa w czoło. Matka Dippera znowu klasnęła w dłonie, a promienny uśmiech zastąpił malujące się wcześniej na jej twarzy przerażenie.

 

— No tak. Jak my wszyscy — powiedziała i Dipper kolejny raz tego dnia zjechał ze swojego stołka i przywalił tyłkiem o podłogę.

 

— Nie, mamo... nie o to chodzi. Nie w ten sposób — wybełkotał.

 

— Och, no jasne. Spędzasz z nim tak wiele czasu. Z pewnością, gdy my go kochamy, jak po prostu dalekiego członka rodziny, ty go kochasz, jak brata, prawda?

 

Kolejna fala śmiechu wydobyła się z ust Mabel. No dobrze. Prawie się wydobyła — Bill znowu zdążył zatkać jej usta. Niestety tym razem dziewczyna zaczęła się szarpać w jego objęciach.

 

— Nie, mamo. To coś więcej.

 

Mabel uderzyła go w brzuch.

 

— Awww. Więc jest dla ciebie bratnią duszą? Takim naj naj naj naj naj najlepszym przyjacielem, którego stawiasz ponad nas?

 

Bill pociągnął za jej włosy.

 

— Yy... n-nie?

 

Mabel dźgnęła go w oczy.

 

— Jesteś pewien, że w tej szafie nikogo nie ma? — wtrącił ojciec.

 

— Nie musisz się tak jąkać i wstydzić! — dodała matka. — My naprawdę rozumiemy, co tu się dzieje. Rozumiemy, że my jesteśmy już starzy i bezużyteczni, Mabel zbyt daleko, a więc pozostaje ci Bill i, och! To wspaniale, że chociaż on może wypełnić twoją pustkę!

 

Bill ugryzł Mabel w rękę.

 

— Nie, mamo. — Dipper jęknął. — Problem polega na tym, że wy właśnie kompletnie nic nie rozumiecie...

 

W tym oto momencie Bill i Mabel naparli na drzwi szafy aż te ustąpiły i wyrzucił ich prosto pod nogi ojca bliźniaków.


End file.
